Marceline Carlson
)]] )]] Name: Marceline Carlson Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Literature, video games, horror (any media), the occult, goth fashion, drumming Appearance: '''Marceline is slightly above average in height (5'7") with a normal weight for her height (132 pounds). Marceline has a pear shaped build, with wide hips compared to her waist and a modest bust. She is light skinned. Her hair is long, reaching down past her shoulder blades, and while naturally a reddish brown has been dyed a pastel pink. She has blunt bangs with two small black vertical stripes above her left eye. Her face is oval shaped, with an average sized nose and shapely but thick eyebrows (also dyed a pastel pink). The side of her nose and her ears are pierced, with stud piercings on her nose and hoop earrings on her ears. Her posture is normally very relaxed and extremely casual. Her eyes are hazel, and she normally can be seen with pastel blue eyeshadow. Her nails are normally painted pastel pink, and are kept trimmed and neatly filed. Marceline is typically seen wearing long sleeved pastel purple t-shirts of various varieties and designs along with denim short-shorts and space patterned leggings or light gray thigh high socks, depending on her mood that day. She is usually found wearing black pumps or black converse sneakers for shoes. On the day of the abduction, Marceline was wearing a long sleeved pastel purple t-shirt with a cartoonishly rendered dead cat head emblazoned on it, along with her usual denim short-shorts, light gray thigh high socks, and black pumps. '''Biography: Marceline is the eldest child of two, born to Alan Carlson and Jenny Carlson in Chattanooga, Tennessee. Two years after her birth, Alan and Jenny had a second child, Danny Carlson. Alan runs his own business, a gun store named "Alan's Firearms and Archery," while Jenny works part time as a bartender at a local pub. Marceline generally gets along with the rest of her family, though she will sometimes get into arguments with her father over politics, or with her brother over small issues. Marceline gets along especially well with her mother, making sure to take time out of her day to talk to and spend time with her mom when they're both home. Early in Marceline's life, her mother Jenny was often the one at home caring for her, while her father managed his then-brand-new business. Marceline was a quiet child, and was generally very cautious when approaching new experiences or new people. Upon starting school, however, Marceline began to come out of her shell, taking more risks by making friends and generally being very outgoing. After returning home from a busy school day, however, Marceline would often spend the rest of the day keeping mostly to herself, to replenish her energy for the next day. When it came to her academics, Marceline found success to come easily to her, her grades always remaining nearly perfect A grades with the rare B grade. Marceline learned to read at a fairly early age, being taught to read by her mother and to a more limited extent, her father. She soon found that she enjoyed reading, due to the potential for her to immerse herself in worlds that were unlike her own and for the quiet and solitary nature of enjoying a good book. While literature that she read early in her life remained fairly simple, such as the works of Dr. Seuss, as she got older Marceline began reading more complex work, even some that could be considered difficult for her age, such as Harry Potter and The Lord of The Rings and, when she reached her teenage years, she began reading assorted horror novels like House of Leaves and the various works of Stephen King. Marceline also developed an interest in playing video games in her early life, after her parents got a Nintendo Wii and a few games for Danny. A few of the games they had gotten for him allowed for multiple players, and after some coaxing from Danny, Marceline eventually joined him in playing them. She soon found herself enjoying the games for a variety of reasons, the primary one being the escapism. Marceline often found her life to be fairly mundane and boring, and saw many games as the chance to experience something more interesting, almost as if she was there herself. As a result, she tended to favor longer, more immersive experiences, rather than shorter, impersonal games. As her hobby developed, Marceline eventually requested some games of her own, her parents eventually obliging on Marceline's seventh birthday. As Marceline grew older, her taste in video games gradually grew more refined, resulting in her mostly playing games on handheld systems, though she would occasionally foray into PC gaming in order to play the latest popular horror game. As Marceline grew older and transitioned to middle school, succeeding in her classes continued to be fairly easy, but she found being social to be more difficult, and became more reserved with her interactions with other people. As she retreated from social interaction, she began to be seen by her peers as more of an outcast to be excluded, and Marceline began to feel isolated not only by her own difficulty socializing, but by her peers at large. Her school's band, which Marceline had joined as a percussionist not long after starting 6th grade, soon became one of the only places that she could regularly socialize with her peers that were outside her small circle of friends. As Marceline aged and grew separated from most of her peers, she began gaining interest in less mainstream entertainment and topics. During this time, she began to develop a taste for the horror genre in all forms of entertainment, and in particular picking up horror literature and horror games. Marceline enjoyed the horror genre for the visceral feelings it evoked from her, and while her mother generally supported her burgeoning hobby, her father expressed concern over Marceline's interests, thinking that she was too young to handle the oftentimes violent imagery that came along with the horror genre. These concerns initially barred Marceline from the more graphic parts of the horror genre, but these restrictions relaxed as she got older. Marceline's interests and status as a social outcast eventually drove her to find friends with similar interests to her own, eventually finding plenty of like-minded individuals online in goth communities. Participating in gothic subculture online made Marceline desire having her own gothic aesthetics, so she began to develop an interest in goth fashion, taking particular interest in the aesthetics of pastel goths. Going to her mother first, due to her mother's open-minded nature, Marceline soon found herself allowed to get new pastel clothing with dark-but-cute aesthetics to them and allowed to dye her hair. Marceline's father was concerned by this, being afraid that Marceline would reflect poorly on the family or would be even further ostracized at school, but he soon conceded to his wife's desires to allow Marceline to grow and explore her interests unimpeded, so long as she didn't get into trouble. As Marceline neared the end of her time in middle school, her growing fascination with horror, continuing compulsion towards things outside of the mainstream, and forays into goth culture lead her towards occult activities. Along with a small group of like-minded people at her school, Marceline began doing things like using ouija boards and practicing witchcraft, opting to keep most of her activities hidden from her parents, for fear of her latest interests being too far for the both of them. Marceline never truly believed in the supernatural aspects of the occult, instead using simply using it as a fun activity to do with her friends or to cultivate an image of herself in other people. Once Marceline entered high school, her dad began to take a keen interest in teaching her self-defense. Alan had always had trouble trusting other people, often being paranoid about the intentions of others, and was growing increasingly concerned for his daughter's safety as she grew older and more independent. In his spare time, having been taught similar things by his own father, Alan began to teach Marceline how to properly care for and fire guns, and how to use a knife in close quarters to defend herself. Marceline initially disliked the lessons due to a distaste for real life violence, but eventually grew to be okay with them, seeing them as a good chance to bond with her otherwise somewhat estranged father. High school didn't prove to be very different from her experiences in middle school. Marceline continued her participation in the school band and continued to perform well in her classes. Despite her solid academic performance, however, Marceline never really found the desire to push herself to taking harder classes than the general classes that all students defaulted to, she found school to be generally boring and no particular subjects besides band could keep her interest, so she was happy to skate by with minimal effort. Early on during her time in high school, unbeknownst to Marceline, she began to slowly develop major depressive disorder due to a combination of poor life outlooks that lead to her feeling as if life in general, and her life more specifically, had no real meaning to it, and that everything that she would ever do would ultimately amount to nothing. She ruminated on these feelings often when she was alone, and she slowly lost motivation to do anything besides distracting herself from her feelings and doing whatever she needed to do to keep her parents from noticing or finding out about how she felt (such as keeping up with her schoolwork) and, in her eyes, bothering her about it. She did her best to hide her sadness from everyone around her, even her friends, overcompensating emotionally in social situations in order to convince those around her that she was normal and nothing was wrong. She continues this behavior in the present, only occasionally letting her facade slip by making jokes implying her true feelings to her friends and peers, before quickly laughing those jokes off and changing the subject. Not long after developing her first symptoms of depression, Marceline became friends with another girl who shared several of her interests, Dolores "Dolly" Upton. After being friends with her for over a year, Marceline realized that she felt attracted to Dolly, and soon after came to the conclusion that she was gay. After a few more months of deliberation, Marceline eventually decided to ask Dolly to be her girlfriend, an offer that Dolly accepted. Despite her happiness with her new relationship, Marceline struggled with the idea of revealing it to her family, but eventually decided to tell her mother despite her anxiety. Her mother was immediately accepting, however, assuaging Marceline's fears. Shortly thereafter, Marceline came out to her father and brother, and Marceline's father (being fairly conservative) reacted poorly, initially not wanting to accept that his daughter was gay. After some discussions with his wife and some time to reflect on his own, however, he eventually decided to not let his prejudice get in the way of his daughter's relationship, even if he still couldn't bring himself to directly approve. Marceline's relationship with Dolly soon thereafter became a coping mechanism to help Marceline deal with her poor emotional state. Spending time with Dolly always improved her mood drastically in the moment, and she often felt an improvement in her mood and emotional stability even for several days thereafter. Over time, as Marceline and Dolly spent more time together, Marceline became to almost completely rely on Dolly emotionally, with Marceline feeling like her girlfriend was the only thing that could ever truly count on to make her feel content. This remained unbeknownst to Dolly, however, as Marceline continued to hide her true inner turmoil, even from her girlfriend. During Marceline's later high school years, after joking about it for months with her friends, eventually formed the band "Beyond Human" along with some of her friends, acting as the band's drummer. Marceline had always enjoyed being a percussionist in her school's band, and decided that being in a band with her friends as a drummer could be a fun use of her time, with the small chance that they could make it big and be a huge success. Marceline is generally outgoing when put in situations where she has to be, though she prefers to keep mostly to herself and her small collection of friends. She's extremely strong willed and fiercely independent, always willing to speak her mind, though she is willing to compromise if the need arises. Marceline is difficult to bother when she isn't suffering from emotional outbursts, and generally goes along with whatever is happening around her rather than worrying too heavily about it. Marceline is fairly prone to mischief, often performing harmless pranks on strangers and friends alike. Marceline is prone to melancholy, having struggled with depression for most of her time in high school, said feelings only going away in the presence of Marceline's girlfriend Dolly. Marceline is very friendly and dependable to those that know her, but those who aren't familiar with her tend to think of her as being creepy. To make this worse, Marceline will sometimes act erratically for seemingly little to no reason, due to general emotional instability. Philosophically, Marceline is an existentialist due to her melancholic tendencies, while politically she is an anarchist due to her fiercely independent spirit. Marceline has no solid future plans, being unsure of what she wants to do with her life besides spend time with her girlfriend Dolly, and continue her endeavors with her band. Advantages: Marceline has rudimentary knowledge on how to use both multiple types of firearms at long range and knives for defense in close quarters. Marceline is also smart, having never really had difficulty performing well in school, leaving her more capable to adapt to and plan around the conditions of the game. Disadvantages: Marceline has only a small number of friends, and has difficulty getting along with people she does not already know, making it difficult for her to obtain allies during the game. Marceline is also very emotionally unstable, which could compromise her decision making or drive away the few allies she manages to obtain. Additionally, most of Marceline's current emotional stability is based around the presence of her girlfriend, Dolly Upton, so if Dolly were to die these issues would only get worse. Designated Number: Female Student No. 009 --- Designated Weapon: Folding Spetum Conclusion: Dependence on others and a weapon that doesn't play to her strengths bodes poorly for G009. Unless she gets lucky early on, I don't predict much success. Even then, she's liable to fall apart as soon as she loses the security provided by her few reliable allies. - Christina Stockon The above biography is as written by VoltTurtle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'VoltTurtle '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Folding Spetum (assigned weapon, to Dolores Upton), Bowie knife (from Dolores Upton) '''Allies: 'Dolores Upton, Emeka Gibson, Rhonda Lawson 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Marceline, in chronological order. The Past: *Queen of Hearts V7 Pregame: *Apooling Behavior Prom: *The Lovers Arcana V7: *A Cold Reception *Two Hearts *"...we must try until it kills us." *Darkness, Beloved *there are bullets in your paintings, if you want them *I Just Want Your- *High Tide Rising Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marceline Carlson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students